


The Suga Trap

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bonding, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cross-Posted on Wattpad (for science), Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata and Kageyama are oblivious to anything that's not volleyball, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Mistaken Identity, Post-Canon (Haikyuu), Suga(wara) has to pretend to be Yoongi, Third Year!First Years, Tsukishima is K-pop trash, and then charms all of bangtan into becoming his friend, hair ruffling, texting and messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: The story of how Suga(wara) got into the wrong car, was forced to temporarily impersonate a Korean idol to get out of the mess, and somehow became Bangtan’s honorary eighth member.…he had no clue how it happened either.(On the other side of town, Yoongi accidently got locked in a high school supply closet).(aka the Suga™ fic)





	The Suga Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic started off as a joke, but at some point I realized that I actually had to write it (and now I've been working on/off on it for over three months).
> 
> Note: No one uses honorifics in this fic, because I did not want to deal with trying to figure out to accurately do both Korean and Japanese honorifics (plus, I rarely use honorifics in my hq!! fics in the first place). 
> 
> (Now cross-posted to Wattpad, FOR SCIENCE!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Suga rubbed his eyes and smiled at the immigration officer when they handed back his passport.

His flight had been delayed at Incheon, and he arrived at Sendai airport an hour later than he was supposed to. His study abroad in Korea had just ended, and as much as he wanted to go home and curl up in his own bed, he promised Daichi that he’d stop by the Karasuno reunion/inevitable pick-up volleyball game. Besides, it was rare for them all to get together, and he hadn’t been able to see them since he had left for Korea in July. (He also wanted to see how Yamaguchi was faring as captain.)

While waiting at the baggage claim, he pulled out his phone, connected to the free airport wifi, and texted his parents and the team group chat to let them know he had landed safely. His parents replied asking what time he’d be home, while Daichi said that the team prepared a surprise for him.

Suga texted back a series of question marks and pulled his bag from the carousel. He received a reply laden with emojis, that the team had all donated a little bit of money to get him a personal chauffeur from the airport to Karasuno.

He wheeled his bag through the terminal and made his way toward the line of drivers holding signs with a multitude of names in various languages written on them. He quickly scanned the signs, but didn’t see his name on any of them.

He pursed his lips and more carefully looked at the signs before letting out a snort and shaking his head in disbelief. Of course the team couldn’t have just told the company his name in Kanji and instead had told the driver to put the sign in Hangul.

Pulling his luggage behind him, he shot the driver a mega-watt smile and introduced himself. “Hello, I’m Suga,” he said, referring to the name on the sign. “I think that you’re the one I’m supposed to meet.”

The driver gave him an odd look, “Your Japanese is far better than I was expecting, and your hair is completely different from the description I was given. Are you sure?”

“It hasn’t been that long since I’ve been in Japan,” Suga laughed, “and they’re always making fun of my hair since I’ve been stuck with ‘old-man gray’ my entire life. Anyways, if you’re supposed to be picking up a ‘Suga’ from South Korea, then that’s me.” 

“Well, you fit what the paper says. I’m Sugimoto,” he said, introducing himself and smiling. “Let me get your bag. I’ll take care of everything from here until we get you safe and sound at your destination.” Suga was led to a van with darkened windows and an expensive leather interior.

“How was your flight, sir?” Sugimoto asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

Suga sighed, content with closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window. “It was good, but it’s nice to be back in Japan.”

“That’s right, you haven’t been to Japan since the summer. You didn’t come here the last time you were here, right?”

“I actually flew out of Tokyo, because Sendai has so few flights to Seoul,” Suga replied. “I just got lucky with this flight.”

“Is your schedule packed while you’re here?”

“It’s a little hectic coming back after being gone so long, but I should be able to settle in soon enough.”

He continued making small talk with the driver until he was told that they were almost to his destination. Some of the questions struck him as kind of odd, but he figured he was just tired from traveling and the stress of his flight being delayed, plus he was too excited to see his friends to care.

Before he got out, Suga dug out his hat, gloves, and facemask from his backpack to prepare for the cold walk from the parking lot to the familiar gymnasium. He was not prepared for the high-pitched screaming that erupted as soon as the door was opened. It was nothing like the cheers and chants that he heard during volleyball matches. Even the crowds at Nationals couldn’t compete with the screams.

He didn’t even remember getting into the building. The only thing on his mind was an increasingly more frantic string of expletives. By the time he gained his bearings to pay attention to his surroundings, he had been led by men clad in black into a dressing room with six other boys.

He was barraged with greetings and questions from the boys who looked vaguely familiar, but Suga couldn’t exactly place where he had seen them.

“Suga! You’re finally here!”

“How was the flight?”

“I’ve been working on some new lyrics. Could you look at them?”

The mask and hat suddenly seemed stifling, and he thought that he might be on the precipice of a small mental breakdown.

One of the boys knocked his shoulder, and then swung around him to give him a back hug, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? You haven’t said a word.”

The boys in the room turned their full attention toward him, identical looks of worry etched onto their faces.

“What’s up? We have a pretty laid back schedule today. Just a run through for the show tomorrow, a few interviews, and a promo walk for the fans,” one of the boys explained.

“We’ve been at this for almost five years, it should be a breeze,” said another one of the boys.

All of these nameless strangers talking to him like he was an old friend was overwhelming and also reminded him how much he missed _his_ friends.   

“There’s kind of small problem with that.” He paused, unsure of how exactly to explain the situation. The boys stared at him in confusion, and he decided it was best to just get it over with. Before one of them could interrupt, he ripped off his face mask and hat.

“I don’t think I’m _your_ Suga.”

The boy who still had his arms loosely around his waist, screamed and jumped away from him. “Who the hell are you? Where’s Yoongi?”

Everyone else in the room started to talk at once. Suga can’t understand what they’re saying, the Korean too fast and panicked for him to comprehend. He stilled in the center of the chaos and waited until they turned toward him.

“I can’t understand you when you talk that fast,” he told them slowly. Before they even got to discussing their situation, they managed to figure out the extent of basic Korean and Japanese that they all knew in order to communicate.

“So, who are you?” questioned Namjoon, who Suga learned was the leader of their group. His mind flashed in recognition that the boys had looked familiar because he had seen them on advertisements in Seoul. Suga hadn’t paid much attention to the Korean idols, much preferring the small taste of home that Japanese pop provided while abroad.

“My name’s Sugawara Koushi.” Suga smiled. “Although, my friends call me Suga.” He wasn’t sure if he could count a boy band he had just met as “friends,” though.

“But how did you end up here?” A tall-broad shouldered man who introduced himself as Jin, asked.

“I was studying abroad in Seoul.” Suga helplessly shrugged. “I flew in from Incheon today, and I guess I must have gotten into the wrong car.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” An exuberant young man with a boxy smile said. “I’m Taehyung! I hope you enjoyed Seoul.” He reached out to shake Suga’s hand, and they exchanged grins.

“Tae, stop fraternizing with the enemy. For all we know he kidnapped Yoongi.”

“Shush, Jimin-ie.” Taehyung put a finger to Jimin’s lips. “Look at him,” he waved his arm in Suga’s direction, “he’s absolutely harmless.” Suga made sure to smile really big in their direction, and the suspicion in the other boy’s eyes settled into something less threatening.

“Wait,” said one of the boys he hasn’t met, a frown on his face.

Namjoon looked at him, with worry mirrored on his own face. “What’s wrong, Hobi?”

Hobi looked at Suga and pursed his lips. “If you’re here, then where’s Yoongi?”

Jungkook, the boy who hugged him, had calmed down since Suga’s introduction, but Hobi’s revelation had caused a look of anxiety to return. The entire room was on the precipice of chaos, but before anyone could say anything Suga’s phone rang.

He had completely forgotten about his phone tucked into his bag in the overwhelming “what the fuck is happening” of the last hour.

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” he answered. “How’s the team?”

Yamaguchi let out a sarcastic laugh. “When is the team not in a state of fluctuating chaos?” He went silent before continuing, “Although a Korean pop star getting out of a taxi instead of our former vice-captain certainly put a spin on things.”

“So, you know?”

“Tsukishima is having a breakdown in the corner,” Yamagichi giggled. “He’s been secret K-pop trash for years. I’ve gotten to hear all about BTS’ perfect skin and BTS’ newest release and BTS’ jaw-dropping choreography.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Suga asked.

“He’s fine,” Yamaguchi laughed at Tsukishima’s pain. “He won’t die. It wasn’t his bias or anything.”

“Okay…” Suga trailed off, not exactly sure what Yamaguchi meant. He realized that the room had gone silent while he was on the phone and that all of the boys were looking at him. “Give me a sec, Yamaguchi?”

“Of course.” The last thing that he heard before turning his attention back to BTS was Yamaguchi yelling, “Kageyama, don’t you dare ask him to set for the other team!”

Suga suppressed a smile, but quickly sobered up when faced with the looks of the six other people in the room. “So…” He doesn’t know where to start. “I found your, uh, friend.”

“You know where Yoongi is?” Everyone started asking questions and talking at once. Suga couldn’t follow everyone’s conversations and just stood in the middle of the chaos.

“Ah! Everybody quiet!” Jin shouted.

Namjoon and Jin exchanged a pointed look. It almost reminded Suga of the silent conversations that Daichi and he used to have while trying wrangle Karasuno. 

“Is Yoongi alright?” Namjoon asked, centering himself in front of the rest of the group.

“It sounds like he took my ride, just like I took his.” Suga paused in order to phrase the next part of his response. “He’s at my old high school.”

“You didn’t answer if he was alright,” Jimin pointed out.

“He’s with my volleyball team. Somebody recognized him.” Suga pursed his lips, “My old team can be living chaos sometimes, but the best type of chaos. He _should_ be fine.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel very confident,” Hobi muttered.

The boys fell silent after that, and Suga remembered his phone call with Yamaguchi. “Hey Yams?” Suga waited to hear confirmation on the other end. “I’m going to tell ‘Other Suga’s’ friend to contact him so we can figure out how to solve this.”

After saying their goodbyes, Suga turned his attention to the boys. “Don’t you guys have a manager or something that can help sort this out?”

The boy’s all gave each other weighted looks. “We can’t,” said Hobi.

“Why?” Suga furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean I’m not an idol, but it seems like they’d be the most logical solution.”

“Management took a chance letting Yoongi work on music in Seoul and fly in late.” Namjoon sighed. “If they find out what happened then they’ll never let us do it again.”

“Okay.” Suga nodded. “So what’s the plan? I can help organize things on the Karasuno side, but,” he gestured to the green room around him, “this part is all you guys.”

 Namjoon scrunched his face up in bewilderment. “You’re just going to go along with it that easily?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Uhhhh. Because we basically kidnapped you,” Jimin said.

Suga laughed. “Don’t be so dramatic. We just got in the wrong cars.” He shrugged. “If we need to keep it from your managers, we’ll keep it from your managers.”

The boys stared at him as if trying to analyze him, while he just stood calmly under their scrutinizing looks. Whatever test they were giving him, he must have passed, because the tension in the room broke a second later.

“I’m going to call Yoongi to check in and tell him to post some pics to Twitter so the fans know he arrived safely,” Namjoon said, moving off to one of the corners of the room.

Jin grabbed Hobi. “Get out your phone. We should scour the fansites and see if anyone’s posted about Yoongi’s arrival at the airport.”

This left Suga alone with the three youngest members – the ones that were closest to his age. “I don’t suppose you guys have any idea about how to get of this situation?” Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook just kept staring at him in silence. “Is everything all right?” Suga was getting worried.

“Do you really think Yoongi is okay?” Jungkook was biting his lip, and Suga can see similar worries reflected in the others’ eyes.

“They can be a lot to handle, but my team, Karasuno, they’re fundamentally good.” Suga was full of pride for how much all of them had grown and matured in the last couple of years. “And the chance of him being seen is pretty low. The team usually has the gym to themselves for the entire night”

He gave them an encouraging smile, which they all returned. A weight slung itself across his shoulder, and he looked up to see Taehyung smiling down at him. “So, tell us more about your team?”

“Only if you tell me more about you guys,” Suga wagered.

A smile took over Taehyung’s face, and he animatedly broke out into a story about their last appearance on a Japanese talk show. Jimin and Jungkook interrupted him in order to add embellishments to the story. In exchange, Sugawara told them about his time in Seoul, stories of his old teammates, and how they had managed to all stay close after graduation.

When the other three returned, the four of them were lounging comfortably on one of the couches lining the edge of the room. Taehyung had his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, while Jimin was squished on his other side. Suga sat on the armrest with his feet tucked under Taehyung’s thighs. Jimin slid off the couch onto the floor, in a laughing fit, while Suga was telling them about the time that Asahi got his foot stuck in a bucket.

“I see that you guys made fast friends.” Hobi said observed from their affectionate nature with each other. The boy briefly introduced himself as Hoseok, before Jungook interrupted.

“Suga’s great,” he said, flashing them a bunny smile. “We’ve been swapping stories.”

Suga leaned forward on the couch, almost falling off the armrest onto Taehyung’s lap. “How’s damage control? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You were well enough disguised that nobody seemed to notice you weren’t Suga,” Jin said, crossing his arms. “They were more obsessed with the gray hair peeking out of the hat.”

“Yoongi’s going to post some pics to buy us more time,” Namjoon said, running a hand through his hair. “Our bigger problem now is swapping you two back.”

The seven of them fell into a pensive silence. Suga crossed his ankles and leaned over, with his elbows on his knees. “I feel bad for causing you all this trouble.”

Taehyung is quick to defend him. “It wasn’t your fault! You were tired and just got into the wrong car.” He pulled Suga off the armrest into an awkward hug, before allowing him to scramble back upright.

“Thanks Taetae,” Suga said with a small smile, while combing his fingers through the other boy’s hair.

“We should have also given better instructions to the driver,” Namjoon added. “You honestly look nothing like Yoongi, so I don’t know how they could have mixed the two of you up.”

“So, what are we going to do?” asked Jimin.

Hoseok’s eyes lit up. “All we have to do is get to Karasuno and switch this Suga,” he gestured toward him, “for ours!”

Jin reached over and gently slapped Hoseok on the shoulder. “There’s a ton of paparazzi and fans outside.”

“We also need a ride,” Jungkook said. “It’s not like we can just get on the public train.”

Suga pursed his lips. “I could disguise myself again.” He doesn’t know how possible (or legal) it was to impersonate a famous person, but he would certainly pretend to be a Korean idol if it would help him get out of this mess.

“That still doesn’t solve the transportation problem,” Namjoon said. “Unless we’re all going to walk there.”

The three youngest exchanged conspiratorial looks. Grins took over their faces and the rest of them groaned in protest.

“What about a helicopter?” Taeyhung asked.

“Or horseback?”

“Or a secret tunnel?”

“As enlightening as your ideas are,” Suga interrupted them before they could go on, “I think I might have a ride.”

“You’re just full of connections, aren’t you?” Hoseok asked, bumping their shoulders together.

Suga smiled, his eyes crinkled in happiness. “I’m the one who lives here. I’m sure you’d do the same for me if our situations were reversed.”

“I don’t think anybody would do what you’re volunteering to do.” Jin raised a skeptically eyebrow. “Seriously, they would have probably just freaked out and tweeted about it.”

“The adventure is half the fun.” Suga muffled a laugh and was interrupted by his phone lighting up with an incoming text. “And I just confirmed our ride. We’ve got about an 45 minutes until they show up,” he said, waving his phone in the air. He also took a minute to send a warning text to Yamaguchi.

“Do you guys realize what could happen if we get caught?” asked Hoseok.

“Are you talking about the possibility of ruining your careers, causing a media scandal on two different countries, and possibly dragging a bunch of high school minors into the eyes of the paparazzi?” Suga shrugged, nonchalant and smirked. “That just sounds like a normal Tuesday.”

The room went silent in shock.

Jin and Jimin took a step back, their eyes wide, while Taehyung looked at him in awe. Suga tried to keep a straight face, but broke out laughing a minute later. “The looks on your faces were priceless.” Jungkook punched him in the shoulder and he returned it, smiling. “But seriously, it’ll be fine. Who would believe that this happened, anyways?”

“Okay,” Namjoon said slowly, trying to get control of the situation. He looked at Suga, face set into a serious expression. “We’ve less than an hour to turn you into an idol.”

Jin’s eyes scanned up and down his body, he pursed his lips. “How tall are you?”

Suga tried to remember, he hadn’t been properly measured since Spring High a couple of years ago. “I’m about 184 cm, give or take a few.”

“Perfect,” Jin smiled. “I accidently packed some of Yoongi’s clothes. Your builds are similar and you’re the same height, so we should be able to make it work.” He grabbed Suga’s hand and started to pull him toward the door. “We’ll be back. You guys figure out the rest.”

Jin pulled him down the hallway, slowing to a stop in front of an unmarked door and pushing it open. “We’re storing some of our extra clothes here. We should be able to make something work.”

Suga didn’t know what to do with himself. It felt impolite to look through another person’s luggage to help look, and besides he didn’t even know what he was searching for.

“So…” It felt a lot more awkward to talk to Jin, who was older than him and was busy concentrating on finding clothes. “Bangtan seems pretty good.”

Jin looked up from the suitcase he was rifling through and raised his eyebrows at him. “We’ve been through a lot together.”

“They remind me a lot of my old team.” Suga smiled and barely reacted in time to catch the shirt thrown his direction. “They were a handful, but in the best way, you know?”

“You’ve seen how the maknae line acts.” Jin’s laugh sounded like a windshield wiper. “I intimately know what it’s like to try to get a bunch of teenage boys in order.” He pulled a pair of black pants out of the bottom of a suitcase and tossed them towards Suga. “Try that combination on.”

Suga nodded and the other man left the room muttering something about trying to find a jacket. The pants were more snug than he was used to, but he managed to squeeze himself into them. His hands were covered by the shirt sleeves, which was easily fixed by rolling them up a bit. He checked his reflection in the mirror, assessing how flawlessly expensive the clothes looked, before carefully making his way back to the green room, trying to be careful not to run into anybody.

He knocked on the door and slipped into the room. All six boys looked up at him when he walked in. Their eyes appraised his appearance, as he closed the door behind him.

Jungkook whistled. “Wow.” His eyes are wide. “You clean up well.”

“Thanks.” Suga smiled, bashfully.

“You should roll the sleeve back down,” Taehyung said, throwing an arm around Jimin, “Sweater paws are always a good concept.”

Suga shrugged and did as he was told, even if felt a little weird to have the motion of his hands hindered. (He blamed his ingrained setter instincts to want to be able to do precise hand movements).

Namjoon clapped his hands, drawing everyone’s attention. “We’ve got half an hour to prep Suga on being an idol.”

“Years worth of training boiled down into 30 minutes,” Jimin laughed.

Suga was led to one of the chairs in the middle of the room, while the boys gathered around him. He was taught body language, how to deal with the press, what to say, how to interact with fans, and how Yoongi acted around the rest of the members.

They realized that his Korean wasn’t good enough, but his Japanese was _too_ good to be believable. In order to counteract this the group decided that he should avoid talking when he could, but to use both languages in the hope that the fans would blame inconsistencies on being tired from travel and the dual language use.

Hoseok was trying to coach him on making the perfect finger hearts, when Jimin dragged him toward a mirror and gestured for him to take a seat. He’s handed a toothbrush and Taehyung laid out some make-up on the table. The boys took turns applying it, each of them debating which products looked the best.

Suga’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He skimmed the notification and announced, “Our ride will be here in five minutes. They’ll be waiting in the parking garage across the street.”

He looked up and saw himself clearly in the mirror for the first time since sitting down. The rest of the members had dispersed to various corners of the room to get ready, while he stared in amazement of his appearance. His skin looked flawless and the bags under his eyes were practically invisible. He actually thought that there might be a chance that they could pull this off.

Hoseok tossed him a bucket hat from across the room, while Namjoon handed him a face mask to slip on before they left. He quickly snapped a mirror selfie in order to commemorate his first (and hopefully only) outing has a faux Korean idol. Jungkook slapped him on the back and led him out of the room.

He found himself squished in the middle of the rest of the members. Hoseok joked with Jin in front of him, while Jungkook kept a hand on the small of his back to lead him. He could hear Jimin and Taehyung talking further back, and Namjoon led the group to the side doors.

Namjoon turned around when he reached the doors. He gave the group an assessing look and caught Suga’s eyes. He nodded as if to reassure himself that this would work and flashed Suga a small, unreadable smile.

Screams erupted as the door was pushed open. Suga took a deep breath and pushed the mask further up his face before following the group out. He was nearly blinded by the camera flashes and could barely hear his own thoughts in the shouts of euphoric fans.

The fifteen minutes it took them to get from the door into the private parking garage passed in a blur for him. He remembered interacting with the fans, but his brain was so overwhelmed that his body was left to run on adrenaline and instinct.

There was a collective sigh of relief has the parking garage door slammed shut behind them.

Out of nowhere, Taehyung slung his arms around Suga. “You’re a natural. You did so well,” he screamed.

Hoseok squinted his eyes at them. “He’s right. You were freakishly good at handling the crowd.”

“I think it was you guys that did all the work.” He pulled the face mask to rest below his chin, and gave them a bright smile. “I learned from the best, right?”

“Are you feeling charmed right now?” Jin asked, looking to the others. “Because I’m feeling charmed.”

They all laughed, before being interrupted by a car horn. “And that’s our ride,” Suga said, taking lead of the group through the parking garage.

“Koushi!” He found himself with a handful of Saeko, who was hugging his waist. “How was Korea? I only got to hear snippets from Ryuu because someone didn’t call me,” she said, poking him in the chest.

Suga raised a hand to run through his hair on instinct, before remembering his bucket hat disguise. Instead, he shrugged helplessly, blushing in embarrassment. “Sorry. I guess things just got busy.”

She punched him in the shoulder and his hand went up to rub the sore spot. “You’re forgiven. Now, let’s blow this joint.” She spun on her heel and walked toward the van without looking back or acknowledging the rest of the boys.

“Is she always like that?” Jimin asked, eyes wide in awe.

“Pretty much,” Suga said. He turned around to face them. “I should warn you, Saeko can be a…” he paused, unsure of how to continue, “… an adventurous driver.” He started leading the group toward the van.

“What does that mean?” Namjoon asked, using his long legs to catch up to Suga and place a hand on his shoulder.

He tossed a look over his shoulder, raising a single eyebrow. “Oh, you’ll see.”

The seven of them are squished into the six remaining van seats. Suga got shotgun in order to help navigate, which had the added bonus of being able to catchy up with Saeko. Namjoon and Jin took the two seats in the center aisle. This left Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok packed into the back seat of the van, their legs tangled and bodies contorted to fit semi-comfortably.

“Buckle up,” Suga yelled, as Saeko started the car. “You’re going to need it.”

He heard the start of questions being raised, but as they pulled out of the garage, Saeko hit the gas pedal and their bodies all jutted backward with the force of the acceleration. At the next turn, they were all shoved toward the right. The four in the back groaned at the movement, with every turn shoving them against each other.

“Is this safe?” Jin asked. Suga turned around and saw that Jin’s eyes were closed, and he was holding on to the sides of the seat. The four boys in the back had braced themselves against one another in an attempt remain stabilized, while Namjoon’s eyes were wide as they jolted back in forth.

“I’ve never even gotten a ticket,” Saeko said, smiling at them in the mirror before taking a sharp turn.

“It’ll be fine. The quickest way to get there,” Suga assured them. He looked toward Saeko, “I’m surprised Akiteru didn’t join you. I figured you two were joined at the hip nowadays.”

“Oh my god. He was so jealous when he heard what was happening,” Saeko laughed. “I’m not sure he’s going to ever forgive me that I got to meet Bangtan and he didn’t.”

“I didn’t even know that Akiteru listened to K-pop,” Suga mused, holding the car handle has they went around a particularly sharp turn.

Saeko looked away from the road to face him, and he heard Jimin squeak in response. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Who do you think got Tsukki into K-pop?”

“Somehow that explains so much about Tsukishima.” Suga was cut off by his back slamming into the back of his seat.

“We’re here,” Saeko said, turning off the car. “I told you I’d get you pop stars here in one piece.”

Suga thanked Saeko for the ride, promising to call soon to catchup, while the rest of BTS stumbled out of the car. Jin and Hoseok both fell to their knees and placed their forehead on the ground, happy to be on land again.

“We’re taking a taxi back,” Namjoon declared and the rest of the members sighed in relief.

“That’s probably for the best,” Suga said as he waved goodbye to Saeko, who sped out of the parking lot. “Saeko had to get back to work anyways.”

Once she was out of sight, he turned around to face the school. “Welcome to Karasuno,” he said, suddenly overcome by nostalgia.

Taehyung walked up behind him, and pushed him toward the school. “Lead the way, captain.”

“I was only _vice_ captain,” Suga replied, purposely bumping Taehyung with his shoulder.

“Same difference.” He jumped ahead and pulled him forward by the hand. “Besides you’ve told so many stories about your team. I want to meet them!”

The group picked up their pace, and Suga lead them to the doors of the gymnasium. They could hear yelling as they approached, but none of it was decipherable from outside the building. Suga slid the door open and peeked his head inside.

The scene that greeted him was pure chaos.

Yamaguchi was in the center of it all, trying to gain control over the situation. Kageyama and Hinata were practicing in one corner of the gym, oblivious to it all. Yachi was freaking out, nervously pacing on the sidelines, while Tsukishima was curled up in another corner of the gym. It seemed that Yamaguchi had sent most of the other members home early, with only a few people Suga didn’t recognize putting away the last of the equipment.

“Suga!” Yamaguchi flashed him a bright smile when he saw him at the door. “I’m so glad you’re here. I hope that the flight wasn’t too bad.” Suga thought that one of the main reasons that Yamaguchi was chosen to be captain was his incredible ability to go along with literally anything that Karasuno could throw at him.

“It was pretty good,” Suga shrugged, “you know, until the whole ‘being confused for an idol thing’ happened.”

“I can imagine,” Yamaguchi laughed.

Suga slid the door all the way open and finally entered the gym, the intrepid band of K-idols following behind him. He heard the 2nd years, who were now mopping the floors, whisper and take out their phones to inconspicuously take photos. He saw Tsukishima’s eyes go wide, and he looked at them in shock. “Is Tsukishima going to be alright?”

Yamaguchi glanced back at him. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. I think he’s just a little overwhelmed right now.” He turned towards the 2nd years, who were just standing around after they had finished cleaning. “You guys are free to go home now. And no posting those photos.” His voice left no room for argument.

“Where is everybody? Weren’t the others here?” Suga asked, wondering what had become of their reunion game.

“They all abandoned me, saying it ‘wasn’t their problem anymore.’ Ukai just walked in, saw what was happening, and walked out.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “I think it was just revenge for that time Tsukki, Kageyama, Hinata, and I commandeered golf carts at Nationals.”

“We still don’t know how you got them on the roof.” Yamaguchi mimed sealing his lips and throwing away the key in response to him.

“I hate to interrupt this reunion, but where’s Yoongi?” Jimin piped up from behind him.

 Suga looked to Yamaguchi, who was scanning the gym. “I asked Kageyama and Hinata to help him, while I was setting up an exercise for the first years.” He raised his voice and called across the gym. “Kageyama! Hinata! Where did Yoongi go?”

They both stared at him blankly, as if coming down from a volleyball high. Yamaguchi sighed. “The Korean guy who came in Suga’s car?”

Recognition dawned on their faces. “Oh! He wanted someplace private to take pictures, so we showed him the unused supply closet on the West side of the gym,” Hinata shouted, before making Kageyama set to him again.

Suga raised his hands to his hair, nervously pulling on the ends. “Doesn’t the door to that closet lock automatically?”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and slowly nodded. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for a ring of keys, tossing them toward Suga. “I’ll handle them; you get him out.” He looked over at Yachi and signaled that she could go home and he would deal with the mess, before sighing and heading toward the freak duo.

Keys in hand, he jogged to the doors on the far side of the gym. He heard the trail of footsteps behind him as the other members of BTS followed. They stopped outside of an unmarked door halfway down the hallway. It took Suga three tries to insert the right key, and when he was finally successful he pulled the door open.

There was an audible sigh of relief from all of them when they saw that Yoongi was alright. The other boy was sitting against the back wall, headphones in his ears, and carelessly scrolling through his phone.

Suga was pushed out of the way as a pile of bodies rushed past him. Yoongi barely got a chance to look up before he was being squashed into the center of a group hug.

“It’s about time,” Yoongi said, his voice a little muffled from all of the bodies currently surrounding him.  

“Why didn’t you call us?” Namjoon asked. “You’ve been trapped in here for over an hour.”

“I was going to call if you didn’t get here soon,” Yoongi laughed. “Calling you wouldn’t have made you get here any faster.”

“But Suga could have gotten someone to get you out.” Jungkook’s statement finally drew Yoongi’s attention to his doppelganger.

“The captain already seemed to have his hands full,” Yoongi said, punctuating his point by swiping his hand through the younger boy’s head. “So you’re the one that took my name?” he asked, turning his full gaze onto Suga.

“You might be older, but you picked your stage name after I was born,” Suga snapped back. He could hear the laughter of the boys still wrapped around Yoongi.

Yoongi paused and silently evaluated the other boy. “How was it all?”

“Being you?” Yoongi just nodded in response to his question.

“It was uh…” Suga trailed off. Yoongi raised his eyebrows in response, silently urging him to go on. “It was a lot. A warning would have been nice.” Suga smiled to himself. “Your fans were pretty cool though.”

The rest of the boys started to scream about ARMY, and Suga shared a smile with Yoongi about their antics.

“Ah!” Yoongi said pushing the rest of the boys away. “We need to get going. Places to be, people to see. Schedules to keep.”

“You and Suga should probably switch clothes.” Namjoon said, stepping back to make room. “Fans will be suspicious if you’re seen returning in different clothes.”

Suga held the door as everyone exited back into the hallway. “We can change in the clubroom. There’s hardly anybody left at practice, so it’ll be empty.”

Namjoon checked his phone. “We should hurry. The managers are getting suspicious, and we have an interview in a couple of hours.”

“The six of you can head back to the main gym and tell Yamaguchi what’s happened.” Suga gestured to Yoongi. “The two of us can get changed.”

The group split ways, and Suga led the way out the back door toward the clubroom. They were both silent as they climbed up the steps to the second floor. Suga unlocked the door with the keys Yamaguchi had given him and held the door open for the other boy.

Suga couldn’t help the wistful sigh of nostalgia that escaped him when he saw the interior of the clubroom. It looked remarkably similar to how it looked when he graduated Karasuno. There were the aging lockers, the cheesy posters, and even, Hinata and Kageyama’s old quizzes scattered on the floor.

“You miss this place?” Yoongi asked, giving him an odd look.

“I wouldn’t want to go back to high school, but…” Suga shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “It’s just… this place holds a lot of memories. It’s kind of like where everything started, you know?”

Yoongi got a far away look in his eyes as if he was in a different world. His eyes fluttered closed, and he smiled before reopening them. “I think I know exactly how you feel.”

While Suga was content in swapping clothes in awkward silence, Yoongi decided to strike up a conversation. He figured that being trapped in a closet for over an hour probably made him crave conversation.

“I saw pics on Twitter. It looked like you were a pretty good Suga.” Yoongi put an emphasis on ‘Suga’ that slightly changed the pronunciation of the name, clearly enunciating his stage name.

“Sometimes, you just have to fake your way into being a Korean idol.” Suga laughed. “I honestly didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Still,” Yoongi giggled, flashing a gummy smile. “You made me look good.”

The two boys stared at each other seriously for a second before they both broke out into laughter. They ended up sitting on the floor trying to catch their breaths. After a minute or two, they managed to pull themselves together.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Suga said, checking his appearance in the mirror.

“Honestly,” Yoongi replied, rolling his eyes. “I thought that becoming an idol would be the most unbelievable thing in my life, not getting confused for a foreign exchange student.”

He walked up beside Suga to use the mirror, meticulously fixing his hair, and he unceremoniously shrugged an arm around his shoulder. Suga stayed silent, but tossed a smirk in his direction. “What?”

“I _guess_ you can borrow my name.” Suga said, pushing away from Yoongi to walk toward the exit.

“Hey!” Yoongi said with fake disdain. “You don’t have ownership over the name.” The two fell into an easy silence, while Suga closed up the clubroom.

“Oh!” He was reminded, as he returned Yamaguchi’s keys to his pocket. “I forgot my luggage because we were in such a hurry to leave. Any way I could get it back?”

“Here,” Yoongi said reaching his hand out, palm upward. “Let me borrow your phone.” Suga gave him a suspicious look, before deciding that his day couldn’t possibly get anymore ridiculous and handed his phone over. Yoongi tapped it a few times, but he couldn’t tell what the other boy was doing, except for the part where he held it up to his face for an awkward selfie. “There, you have my number now,” he said handing back the phone.

“Are you supposed to give out your private number to someone you met less than half an hour ago?” Suga slipped his phone back into his pocket as they made their way toward the gym.

“We switched lives for a day – I think that we’re allowed to be phone buddies,” Yoongi said, rolling his eyes. He angled his body to face Suga while they walked. “I hope you don’t mind but I texted myself so that I’d have your number too.”

“Ah… Yeah. That’s fine,” Suga said bewildered. This morning he was just a college student trying to catch his flight back home, and now he was “phone buddies” with a pop star. He still wasn’t entirely convinced that this entire day wasn’t some kind of weird fever dream.

They had finally arrived at the gym, and when they entered the rest of BTS was leaning against one of the far walls. Kageyama and Hinata were still practicing in the corner, both of them lost in their volleyball-centric world. Yamaguchi waved at him as they entered, but then turned his attention back to Tsukishima, who was furiously whispering to him and throwing looks toward the Korean idols.

Suga waved back, but followed Yoongi, who had slipped past him, to talk with the rest of the boys. Yoongi was greeted by another round of enthusiastic hugs, but, surprisingly, Suga was also pulled in for a couple of them and had his hair ruffled at least three times.

He was finally released and was able to step back and let BTS have their own moment. He caught Jimin’s eye, who gave him a shit eating grin, before he turned to Yoongi. “Suga wore it better.”

“Ah! You ungrateful…” Yoongi trailed off and settled for a punch in the shoulder. Suga covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“Suga can be the honorary eighth member of Bangtan,” Taehyung added. The joking tone clear in his posture, but there was an echo of genuine sincerity in his voice.

 “I don’t think that I’m cut out for your world anymore than you could serve a volleyball,” Suga quipped back, before he somehow accidentally _actually_ became a member of Bangtan.

“Is that a challenge?" Jungkook asked, an excited look in his eyes.

“Nope. No. Absolutely not,” Suga cut in before Jungkook could continue. “I’m not dealing with your bodies if one of you somehow gets involved in a volleyball-related homicide.” As if on cue, there was a resounding bang echoed through the gym.

“Hinata!” Suga heard Yamaguchi shout. “I told you not to aim at the doors. That’s the second one this month.”

Hoseok’s eyes were wide with fear and kept glancing in the direction of the the four Karasuno boys on the other side of the gym.

Jin pulled at Jungkook’s arm, making him turn around and face him. “Yeah,” he said shaking his head. “We’re not doing that.” Jungkook pouted but acquiesced when Jin promised lamb skewers when they got back to Korea.

“Maybe, we can convince the _Run BTS_ producers to do a volleyball episode.” Namjoon said, rolling his eyes fondly at the other members. “Anyways, I ordered us a taxi, which should be a much more relaxing ride than the death contraption that we came here in.”

“I’m sure Saeko would love that,” Suga said, only half sarcastic. He actually believed that if she could convince Akiteru, she would definitely spray paint “Death Mobile” on the side of the van as a badge of honor. “Get back safe and have a good show or whatever it is that you’re doing.”

“Come on,” joked Hoseok. “You weren’t paying attention to us when we explained our schedule?”

“I was still trying to get everyone’s names right!” Suga defended himself, laughing along with the others.

Namjoon’s phone beeped, and he gave it a quick glance before placing it back into his pocket. “That’s our taxi. We better get going.” He flashed a dimpled smile at Suga. “Thanks for doing all this.” 

Suga waved off his praise. “I’m just glad that you got your ‘Suga’ back.” The boys started to move toward the doors.

“No,” Taehyung said, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “You were seriously awesome today.”

Suga tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled. “For what it’s worth, I had a pretty great time hanging out with you all.” BTS shuffled out of the gym doors while Suga stayed back, leaning against the door frame.

Taehyung turned around, giving Suga a quick hug before he stepped back outside and waved goodbye to him. This set off a chain reaction with the rest of the boys, each of them giving him a hug before they’re finally ready to leave.

As they’re walking away, Yoongi looked over his shoulder and yelled, “I’ll text you, alright?”

“Hey! That’s no fair,” Jimin whined. “I want Suga’s number too.”

“You can’t keep him all to yourself just because you share the same name,” Jungkook added.

Suga shook his head and smiled. “Just ask Yoongi for my number,” he yelled at the retreating group.

The last thing that he heard before they got too far away was Yoongi muttering, “You can ask, but it doesn’t it mean I’ll give it to you.” He saw Taehyung punch Yoongi lightly in the shoulder in response, before he turned his back on the group and reentered the gym.

Kageyama and Hinata were still practicing in one of the corners, and it looked like Yamaguchi had temporarily given up on trying to get them to go home. Instead, the current team captain was cleaning up some scattered volleyballs and talking to Tsukishima.

“Did that all just really happen?” he asked, walking up to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “Or was that all just a really elaborate group hallucination?”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopped talking and just stared at him for a minute. “Yeah. I think it did,” Yamaguchi said carefully, sliding his back against the nearby wall to sit down.

Suga sat down and joined him. “That was unbelievable.”

“Which part?” Tsukishima smirked, joining them on the ground. “Was it when you impersonated a k-pop idol? Or made Saeko play chauffer? Or was it the when we locked an international pop star in the supply closet?”

“Oh my god,” Suga moaned, placing his face in his hands. “That happened. It _all_ happened.”

Yamaguchi burst out laughing. “We—” he wheezed, “We locked him in a closet for over an hour.”

“I don’t think Kageyama and Hinata even realized what was going on,” Tsukishima added, trying to muffle his laughter in his hand.

“There are going to pictures of me on the internet posing as him.” Suga joined in laughing. “That’s going to be my legacy.”

It took the boys several minutes to catch their breath again. Yamaguchi excused himself to finish his captain duties and ordered Tsukishima to get the Freak Duo to stop for the day. They left Suga sitting down against the far wall of the gym, with orders to say goodbye before he left.

He sat back and scanned the gym. After the chaos of the day, it was nice to be able to sit back and relax into the familiarity of a place that he had called home for all of high school. He reminded himself to call Daichi and Asahi to let them know _everything_ that had happened. His thoughts aimlessly wandered, and he was able to relax for the first time since returning to Japan.

The atmosphere was interrupted by a string of buzzes and beeps from his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had over 28 new text messages. Curious, he typed in his lock code and opened his messaging app.

“I can’t believe them,” he snorted to himself, scrolling through his text threads. He had been added to a group text with Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. In addition, each of the three boys had texted him separately in order to distinguish their numbers. Currently, they were having an emoji war in order to get his attention.

_“I warned you about giving them your number.”_ The text came in with no other information or context, and Suga broke out into laughter at Yoongi’s text.

_“No you didn’t. Plus, it’s only logical that they want to talk to the BEST Suga.”_ The message was marked as read, and Suga saw the dots indicating that Yoongi was typing a response. He changed over to the group thread and scrolled to the bottom of the emoji spam. Smiling at their antics, he carefully selected a single volleyball emoji followed by seven microphones.

Immediately after sending it the the chat is blasted with heart emojis. He laughed, feeling a burst of affection for them. Making a decision, he clicked on each of their numbers, filled out the contact form, and pressed save.

Someone had to teach Yoongi how to be the best “Suga” he could be, and if he got some new friends out of it, well… it was a win-win situation.  

* * *

It was a couple of days before he finally got his luggage back.

In the meantime, the Karasuno reunion/pick-up game had been rescheduled and had gone off without a hitch. Most of the team had chosen to ignore the weird turn of events that had happened.

Daichi and Asahi, as expected, laughed at Suga’s pain, and even Kiyoko went out of her way to send her a picture of a magazine with BTS on the cover, with the caption, “ _I didn’t know you modeled part time.”_ (Suga sent back an unimpressed frown.)

Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung spammed the group chat during breaks in their schedule. Suga responded with anecdotes from his life and funny photos of Karasuno. Yoongi also sent him the occasional text, usually late at night, and he always tried to remind him to go to sleep because of their busy schedule the next day. He got a few rogue texts from Namjoon and Jin about Japanese pronunciation, and he recorded audio messages to help them out. Even Hoseok sent him a text asking if he could get the younger members to quiet down, since all of his attempts had failed.

Everything about the situation seemed a little surreal and at the same time, so very normal.

He was responding to a funny a photo of Jungkook, when he heard a knock on the front door of his house. When he got up to check who it was, he saw a driver, clad in black, standing on his porch holding his luggage. The driver reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small manila envelope and handed it to him along with his suitcase. 

He thanked the driver profusely, before lugging is suitcase into his room. Once, he had sorted out all of the clothes and souvenirs he had bought in Korea, he went to open the envelope. He assumed it was just a paper copy of the Non-Disclosure Agreement that he had signed a couple of days ago.

He was wrong. 

Instead, a plastic badge slid out of the envelope, along with a piece of paper that fluttered to the floor. He threw the badge onto his bed, not giving it much though, and scrambled to grab the note.

He unfolded it and more pieces of paper dropped out of the letter. On second glance, Suga recognized them as shinkansen tickets. He set them by the plastic badge and flattened the letter in between his hands, holding it out to read. The kanji was crooked and scribbled out in a couple places. Halfway down the page, the handwriting changed where he had finally caved and asked for help.

_Suga –_

_This is weird, but you would have refused if I offered over text. We’re performing in Osaka in a few days. I included train tickets and backstage passes._

_The Other Suga (I guess that was obvious, though)_

_PS. There’s two extra tickets. Maybe invite the boy that I almost caused to have a breakdown as an apology? (…also that poor captain who had to deal with it all)._

Suga shook his head in disbelief. They’d been texting for the last few days, but Suga was still blindsided by Yoongi’s kindness.

He sat down on the bed and looked through the other contents of the envelope. The plastic badges were wrapped in a BTS-branded lanyard, with a reflective strip on the front marking them as authentic. There are three of them, along with three sets of train tickets from Sendai to Tokyo to Osaka and then back again. It was exceedingly generous, especially as a gift for someone you had known for less than a week.

He guessed that this whole “friendship with a Korean boyband” thing might be becoming a permanent facet in his life. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima asking them if they were up for a little concert adventure.

At the bottom of the thread with Yoongi, he posted a picture of the tickets and the caption: “ _i guess you’re a pretty good Suga.”_

It was quickly marked as “read,” but switched to the group text with Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook once he saw that Yoongi wasn’t immediately replying. He held up the plastic badges, scrunched up his face, and snapped a quick selfie. Attaching it to the group chat, he shot off a quick message:

_I was thinking about going to this concert of an up and coming band. Thoughts?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hang out with me on tumblr [here!](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
